


a beautiful thing is never perfect

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: the Fic Fest fics [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yifan has loved the Water God for years but he knows Junmyeon can't love him back. After all, who would love someone who looks like a monster?





	a beautiful thing is never perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #L150
> 
> SKSKSKSK first of all, so sorry for making Yifan a kind-of-god instead of the prince the prompter asked. It just felt right when I started creating the lore for this fic!!! I am so, so sorry!!!! I feel like the fic has strayed WAY too far from the prompt, so please don't hate me :))

I.

Quattuor Terras is a collection of four big islands that are ruled by the four gods and the four anti-gods. Fire, water, earth and air rule over the islands but like everything that needs balance, they are countered by the anti-gods, who are wilder forces of nature but aren’t dangerous or evil since they stay behind-the-scenes and help the gods whenever necessary. These gods are not human but they are not celestial either—they are beings who are blessed in birth and maintain peace all over the region. They are both kings and not kings, they rule but they don’t make the rules. Junmyeon, at seven, is not certain what all of this exactly entails but he’s too young to inherit his powers so he still has some years to live freely as a human.

Right now, he is on the ship heading for the island of Caelum, where one of the anti-gods has suddenly come into power and set the seas rolling and the sea animals getting all anxious. Since Caelum is the home of the air god, she’s concerned that the weather might turn bad and the winds may completely slip out of her control. Junmyeon’s father is the water god now, so he promised the goddess of air with help. Junmyeon had overheard his father saying that if things go well, they may let the anti-god live on their island and train him there to control his powers. Junmyeon hopes the anti-god isn’t mean to him.

As the ship nears, Junmyeon understands what the goddess meant. The sea is angry, spitting foam and dark, grey clouds blanket the skies with flashes of purple lightning piercing through the sky. Thunder rolls, and it so loud that it terrifies Junmyeon and sends him hiding behind his father. The ship is safe because his father manipulates the waters, ensuring their journey is smooth and the waves don’t wash over their decks. 

The winds calm down slightly as they dock and Junmyeon finds it’s a woman controlling them. She smiles at Junmyeon’s father and waves, “Junkyu, welcome.”

Junkyu, God of Water, waves back, “Seolhyun, it’s good to see you.” Junkyu climbs down the steps and Junmyeon timidly follows. Seolhyun notices him and smiles at him. Junkyu laughs and pushes Junmyeon forward, “And this is my son, Junmyeon.”

Seolhyun smiles, “Oh, it’s a good thing you got him here. The sons of Changmin, Yifeng and Ziqi are here too. Junmyeon won’t be devoid of playmates, while we help our new Storm Lord.”

Junkyu looks at the sky, “So, it’s Jonghyun’s son?”

Seolhyun nods, “Fitting though, Jonghyun is a thunder mage; it’s only fair his son came into this power.”

The island of Caelum is in the south, so there are clear, white sand beaches all around the island and Junmyeon finds it to be much warmer than his home, Proluvies. But the light drizzle of rain on his skin is cold and Junmyeon pouts, shivering a little. He doesn’t think he likes this place very much.

As he followed his father towards a carriage, a small boy pokes his head out through the window and Seolhyun laughs, “Oh, meet my son, Sehun!”

Sehun seems to be some years younger, perhaps five or four years of age, than Junmyeon but the latter is now curious, so he braves a peek from beyond his father’s body and the younger boy narrows his eyes at him, pointing at him, “Who’s that ma?”

Junkyu introduces himself and his son again. Seolhyun then ushers them inside the carriage and Junmyeon is smiling when Sehun offers him a piece of dried apple. Junmyeon takes it and thinks maybe this won’t be so bad.

The journey to the goddess’s abode is not long but it takes a long time anyway because the winds pick up every now and then and almost blow their carriage off course. Junmyeon sits terrified, pressed close to his father, praying to the sea to protect him. Seolhyun tries her best and it makes the journey only slightly easier.

The abode of the Goddess of Wind is an old stone manor nestled atop a hill, overlooking a meadow of beautiful pink wildflowers on one side and the sea on the other. By the time the carriage makes it inside the manor, Junmyeon is scared and tired, and as he keeps rubbing his face into his father’s arm, he wishes to be home.

Seolhyun shows them inside and even in the morning, the inside of the manor is dark, mostly due to the clouds hovering over the manor. Junkyu claps his hands, “So, where’s Jonghyun—”

“Here!” the short mage scurries into the main hall and rushes up to greet Junkyu. He grabs Junkyu’s arm and says, “I’m so thankful you came! I have tried my best and I don’t think I can help my son anymore!”

Junkyu puts a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder and says, “It’s okay, I’m here. Take me to Jongdae, okay?”

Jonghyun nods, “Of course, of course.” As they walk towards the stairs, Junmyeon hears Jonghyun say, “He’s only six, too young to come into his powers.”

Junkyu chuckles, “You can’t control these things. Didn’t Yifeng’s son come into his when he was seven?”

“Is it an anti-god thing then?”

Junmyeon doesn’t get to hear his father’s reply as they disappear around a corner. Junmyeon is left alone, well, not completely, since Sehun and Seolhyun are still here. Seolhyun smiles, “Sehun, dear, take Junmyeon to the playroom, hm? Introduce him to Zitao, Chanyeol and Yifan.”

Sehun nods and reaches for Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon looks at Seolhyun, who nods encouragingly. Junmyeon lets Sehun lace their fingers together and drag them down another corridor. The walls are white and there are no carpets on the floor. Sehun stops at the very end of the corridor and pushes open a door to a massive room with glass walls. The rain is still drizzling but this room is warmer. 

A small boy, younger than Junmyeon again, runs up to Sehun and grins, “Hunnie! You missed Fanfan when he showed us the smoke!” He finally notices the newcomer and asks, “Hunnie, who’s this?”

Sehun introduces, “This is Junmyeon, he’s from Pro-pro—”

Junmyeon helps, “Proluvies.”

Zitao frowns, “Okay.” He puts his hand on his chest and smiles, “I’m Zitao, I live here with my best friend Hunnie!”

Sehun blushes but says nothing as he pulls Junmyeon deeper into the room. Junmyeon spots another boy, slightly taller, who is staring at them with wide eyes. Sehun points, “That’s Chanyeol, he’s from Ustrina.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes, “Ah, the land of fire.”

Chanyeol moves closer and nods, “Yes.”

Suddenly, Sehun realises, “Hey, where is Fanfan?”

Chanyeol smiles, “He probably hid somewhere, you know, he doesn’t like to come in front of new people.” He eyes Junmyeon, not very surreptitiously—Junmyeon frowns. “Hey, our Fanfan is different, you have to be nice to him, okay?”

Zitao nods, “Yes, Fanfan is—” He looks at Sehun, “What did your mom say? Sensitive?”

Sehun nods, “Yes, Fanfan is sensitive.”

Junmyeon wonders what is so wrong with this other friend of theirs. He says, frowning, “I won’t be mean to him, I promise.”

Chanyeol nods, looking convinced. He shouts, “Fanfan! You can come out now!”

Suddenly, the room gets darker, a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky and the loud ringing of thunder fills the room and another boy, with glowing red eyes and smoking nostrils steps out from behind a bookcase. Junmyeon promptly screams.

Yifan knows he is different, has known it since he turned seven last year. He is the next Lord of the Beasts according to his parents and they are ecstatic for him but he isn’t so sure. People look at him weirdly and Chanyeol cried when he first saw him after the transformation. So, he is a little wary about meeting new people. Therefore, when Junmyeon screams, he isn’t surprised, just hurt because Junmyeon looked nice, pretty—everything he isn’t.

It has been a day and his friends comfort him. They are back in the playroom today with Jongdae, who is feeling slightly better, even though anything that makes him upset sends the skies tearing apart and rain pelting down. Jongdae is the only one who is kin with Yifan right now, they both came into their powers too early. The six-year-old boy looks tired. He is trying to smile and play along with Chanyeol’s silly game but Yifan can tell Jongdae is much too exhausted to keep up, though he smiles every now and then, especially at Sehun and Zitao’s squabbling in the background. 

Yifan’s heart isn’t in the play either. He is on the ground, legs spread apart as he pushes at the wooden blocks. He wanted to meet Junmyeon too, he has never met anyone from Proluvies and he wanted to know if the boy could do the things his father could as well. His musings are cut short when someone knocks on the door and it opens to Seolhyun and a maid entering the room with trays of snacks and drinks. However, behind Seolhyun, Yifan spots a small figure hiding. His eyes widen when he recognises it as Junmyeon.

Chanyeol, Zitao and Sehun are kind of angry at Junmyeon for his behaviour yesterday, so Sehun stands up and says, “Ma, he can’t be here!”

Zitao too takes Sehun’s side and putting his hand on his hip with the other pointing at Junmyeon, says, “Yes, auntie! He was mean to Fanfan!”

Junmyeon looks downright upset as he becomes even smaller behind Seolhyun and clutches onto her dress. Seolhyun smiles, putting her hand over Junmyeon’s head and she says, “He came to apologise for that darlings. Shouldn’t you let him say sorry to Fanfan?”

Chanyeol now joins Zitao and Sehun, and he looks less mad than the other two, so he walks up to Junmyeon and touches his elbow. He says, “Are you sorry for being mean to Fanfan?”

Junmyeon nods and holds tighter to the bouquet of daisies in his hand. Chanyeol notices the flowers and he understands. So, he turns towards his friends and says, “Hey, he means it! Let’s leave them alone!”

Sehun and Zitao would love to disagree but Chanyeol is like their older brother, so they listen to him. Seolhyun ushers the three towards a table and distracts them with the baked goods and strawberry lemonade. Meanwhile, Yifan keeps sitting there on the ground, eyes wide and his little heart beating too fast in his ribcage.

Junmyeon inches towards Yifan. He got an earful from his father last night and another round of explanations from Seolhyun about Yifan, the future Lord of the Beasts. Since all animals came from dragons, the lord often can look like one and even transform into one as they get older. That is why he looks like that now, with his red eyes and the faint scales on his neck, along with the small bumps on his forehead that may become full-grown horns one day. Junmyeon felt bad for judging him too soon, too quick. 

He sits down in front of Yifan and hands him the flowers, muttering, “These are for you. My mother used to say flowers are a way to say sorry.”

Yifan is unsure about taking them but Junmyeon looks sincere. His soft brown eyes are wide and his lips are in a pout. He is also blushing madly. Yifan takes it and nuzzles into the daisies. He softly whispers, “Thank you. And it’s okay, everyone gets scared. I am scary.”

Junmyeon doesn’t think now that Yifan’s scary. He doesn’t look scary anymore, in fact, in the sunlight now, Junmyeon notices his eyes are sad even though they are coloured red. And his cheeks are chubby, Junmyeon wonders if they are as soft as they look like. Yifan finally raises his head and smiles, “I am Yifan, but you can call me Fanfan, everyone else does.”

Junmyeon smiles back, he can’t help it. Despite all the scales and bumps, Yifan has a very sweet smile, so he says, “I am Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon extends Yifan an invitation to Proluvies at the time they leave Caelum. Yifan accepts it and when winter comes around next year, Yifan makes way to Proluvies with his father and with the Kim family of Gelus, from the island of Mundus. Yifan knows the son of the ice fairy’s son, Minseok, and they have met before, so Minseok isn’t too bothered with Yifan’s appearance. In fact, he likes Yifan because he too has strange pale blue skin and has silver eyes—Yifan knows they make quite the statement when they are together. 

Yifan is in the ship, smiling as he reads from the letter Junmyeon sent, talking about all the fun things they can do on Proluvies when they come. He also tells Yifan how excited he is to meet a fairy and how Jongdae is excited to meet them again. Minseok is dozing beside him and the small fairy is making strange whistling noises in his sleep. But Yifan is unbothered; he is feeling all warm and nice at the letter. He and Junmyeon had been exchanging letters. Junmyeon managed to make amends with Chanyeol, Sehun and Zitao, and they all send each other letters but Yifan and Junmyeon somehow got closer than most.

They stayed with Jongdae in Caelum for almost a month. It left enough time for Yifan and Junmyeon to become good friends. Yifan even took Junmyeon to Belua, his hometown on Caelum. Junmyeon was amazed at how Yifan could talk to every animal and every bird, even the insects. Junmyeon swore he even saw the plants and flowers respond to Yifan. At the time of their departure, Junmyeon even started crying and Yifan had to promise he will come to see him for sure. 

Yifan can’t wait for the ship to dock and see Junmyeon again. He has waited months to see Junmyeon; he is so excited.

They have been on the eastern island for two weeks now. Yifan’s ninth birthday was celebrated here and Junmyeon planned everything. Yifan received many gifts but he liked Junmyeon’s gift of a knitted scarf the best. He also got a small gemstone from Junmyeon, which he said he found by the river the morning Yifan arrived, so he thought it belongs to him. Yifan was touched and he promised himself he would keep the light blue stone tinted with purple with him forever. The two weeks have been fun and Junmyeon took them to all the places he promised to take them in the letter. Proluvies is beautiful with its many lakes, rivers and underground caves. There are also small hills and miles and miles of woods all over the island. Yifan and Minseok were enjoying themselves very much. 

Proluvies lies in the east, and their winters are milder, which in Minseok’s language is hot as hell but the ice fairy isn’t entirely uncomfortable. So, unlike, Jongdae, Yifan and Junmyeon, who are bundled in sweaters and scarves, Minseok is wearing his thinnest shirt as they sit down for a picnic by a lake. They are tired now from playing in the woods today and chasing small woodland animals. There is a whole family of rabbits living here that Junmyeon adores and they know him too. The rabbits instantly knew who Yifan was and bought him “gifts”, which were a bunch of nuts and some blades of grass. Jongdae laughed about that for some time.

Junmyeon really finds this side of Yifan adorable. His whole face softens and his eyes are always filled adoration when animals come close to him, like right now as Yifan sits under the tree with a squirrel snoozing in his lap. Yifan’s finger runs through its soft fur and the squirrel is so much at peace, it’s wonderful. Even Jongdae and Minseok are awed by Yifan’s powers right now. Junmyeon chuckles softly, “They all know you and like you. This is so nice!”

Minseok agrees, “I think it’s so wonderful! Kyungsoo can do it too, well, not very well, but he can!”

Junmyeon frowns, tilting his head to the side. “Kyungsoo? The son of the God of Earth?”

Yifan’s lower lip juts out as he remembers how Kyungsoo cried when they first met. Junmyeon notices his expression, so he asks, “You know Kyungsoo?”

Minseok nods and answers for him instead, “Yeah, yeah I do. Kyungsoo lives with us on Mundus and when he met Yifan, he started screaming and crying. He was not very nice to Yifan.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “So mean.”

Junmyeon swallows; he was the same too, wasn’t he? But he looks at Yifan’s crestfallen face and his heart twists. He throws his arms around Yifan’s shoulders and puts his chin on Yifan’s shoulder, and he says, “Well, his loss then. I like Fanfan, and I’d like him with or without horns.”

Yifan smiles a little and Minseok joins their hug, grinning, “Me too!” Jongdae laughs and jumps on them too. They all lose their balance and fall on their backs, giggling. Yifan feels warm and happy. He turns his head to look at Junmyeon and the latter smiles up at him, all big and bright. Yifan feels his little heart skipping a few beats.

Junmyeon turned eight this year and Yifan heard the elders say how Junmyeon has taken after his mother, who was the most beautiful woman in all of Proluvies. They said that he too will become as gorgeous as she was one day. Yifan understands what beauty is—it is the opposite to what he is, so he wonders at times, how long till Junmyeon realises Yifan is not worth keeping around? That he will be too ugly for him, too ugly for everyone else to even look at?

  


II.

“My Lord, are you ready?”

Junmyeon smiles as he looks up from his desk. “Jongdae, how many times do I need to tell you, you don’t have to call me lord!”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I can’t help it, okay? Everyone else does and it’s very easy to slip.”

Junmyeon laughs as he gets to his feet, tucking the letter in his pocket. He nods, “And yeah, I’m ready.”

Jongdae smiles, “Excited? I think this trip will be fun.”

Junmyeon taps a finger on his chin and pretends to think. “It’s not all about a certain witch living on Caelum, is it?”

Jongdae, as expected, blushes profusely. He just narrows his eyes and says, “Ten minutes till the carriage leaves.” He rushes out of the room, grumbling under his breath. Junmyeon chuckles to himself.

At twenty-three years of age, Junmyeon has finally come into his inheritance. His father passed away gently into the night last summer and Junmyeon suddenly found his powers overwhelming him and it took him some time to control it. Jongdae, who has been living on Proluvies since he was a child, helped Junmyeon greatly. Right now, he is on a journey to visit all the islands and accept blessings from all the other gods and bless their lands in return. He had been to Mundus, where he met Kyungsoo, the current God of Earth, right now he is in Ustrina, Chanyeol’s island, who’s also the God of Fire. Junmyeon also had another reason to come to Ustrina—Chanyeol got married to a light elf named Baekhyun while he was here and the event of Junmyeon’s ascension felt even more auspicious. He was happy to witness his friend’s wedding day.

However, Junmyeon noticed something. Yifan, the Lord of Beasts didn’t come. Junmyeon feels the tiny pinprick of hurt in his heart again. The Lord of the Beasts only sent his representative, a man named Yixing, who looked definitely very elfish, with his pointy ears and high, defined cheekbones and amber yellow eyes, and even though Chanyeol looked disappointed, he didn’t say anything. Yixing is travelling with them to Caelum now, his home. There’s another person with them on this trip, the young Shadow Lord named Jongin, who—Junmyeon suspects—just wants to go so he can be close to Yixing (Jongdae reportedly saw them holding hands and giggling in one of the castle’s gardens recently).

It is Jongin who pops his head into the study next, grinning, “Junmyeon, Jongdae is calling us.”

Junmyeon smiles; he likes this boy (at least, he remembers to not call Junmyeon “Lord”). Junmyeon collects his things and gestures at Jongin to show the way. Junmyeon finds Chanyeol and Baekhyun waiting for them, to see the four of them off and last minutes embraces and blessings later, they are off to Caelum.

The journey is only for two nights and Jongin, who hasn’t actually ever left Ustrina is ecstatic. When they are in the high seas, he leans against the railings and says, “Back home, all I see is sand every day, this is so awesome!”

Jongdae frowns, “Wait, you aren’t from the capital city?”

Jongin shakes his head, “I live in Simulacrum.”

Junmyeon smirks, “The land of the shadows.”

Jongin nods, smiling, “Yes!” He looks behind him and sniffs, “Oh, I think lunch is ready.” He disappears in front of them in a blink of an eye; off to enquire since he is famished. He only had his breakfast an hour ago.

Yixing laughs when Jongin is gone, “For a Shadow Lord, Jongin is much too—”

“Light?” Junmyeon finishes, chuckling. He had noticed that about Jongin too. “He’s a sweet boy, but he’s only nineteen, he will learn to be a good anti-god one day.” Then, he thinks about Yifan again. He doesn’t know if he should, but he has been so curious about it.

However, before Junmyeon can form the right words, Jongdae intercepts, “Hey Yixing, why didn’t Yifan, I mean, the Lord of the Beasts, come?” He crosses his arms and glares out into the sea. “In fact, why did he stop sending us letters?” Junmyeon feels the same pain in his chest as Jongdae says all the things he wanted to ask. Yifan hasn’t written to them in the last ten years. Junmyeon doesn’t know what he did or what happened, but suddenly, one day, when they are thirteen or fourteen, the letters from Belua stopped and it hurt both Junmyeon and Jongdae and even Minseok. They even visited Caelum five years ago but they were barred from going to Belua and were given a flimsy excuse for it (Junmyeon scoffs as if a sudden poison ivy overgrowth is a lethal threat to literal supernatural beings). Later, Chanyeol confirmed that he too hadn’t talked to Yifan in years and Junmyeon’s confusion and hurt just grew.

Yixing opens his mouth but closes it. He looks out into the sea and shakes his head, “I can’t explain it, my Lord, it’d be better if he changes his mind himself.”

Junmyeon and Jongdae share a look. Even if they are upset with Yifan, they can’t deny they are also worried about him now.

Caelum is as beautiful and sunny as Junmyeon remembered. Jongin is rightly flabbergasted at the sweeping meadows of wildflowers and pristine blue skies. Yixing, however, bade them goodbye at the dock and headed for Belua directly. 

Sehun, now the new God of the Four Winds, was waiting for them, so was Zitao, and seeing them all after so long made Junmyeon very happy indeed. Jongin, who had been slightly upset at Yixing leaving them had come to his usual self when he gets introduced to Sehun and Zitao, and the two Caelum-inhabitants, are in return, delighted to meet the new Shadow Lord.

When they are in the break room with cups of tea and snacks all around them, Zitao pokes under Jongdae’s ribs, “So, I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned Dahye yet, I’m almost impressed at your self-control.”

Jongdae’s cheeks turn pink again but he does hit Zitao over his head and snarls, “Shut up.”

Junmyeon smirks, “Well, where is our Thunder Lord’s beloved?”

“Someone called me?” the door swings open and the witch in question hovers inside. Dahye, Jongdae’s betrothed, is a witch who practices divination and is also learning how to levitate it seems. Dahye and Jongdae met two years ago and their connection was instantaneous (Dahye knew obviously). She is currently in Caelum, learning how to manipulate the air around her from a warlock. But, she stops before the four men and grins, “As you know, I saw this coming.”

Jongdae gets up from his seat and Dahye extends her hands, ready for her greeting. Jongdae throws his arms around her waist and nuzzles into her shoulder, mumbling, so his friends don’t hear him, “I’ve missed you.”

Dahye knows how their friends tease Jongdae, who, despite all of his mischief, is shy about his love for her, so she whispers back, “I’ve missed you too.”

Sehun cackles, “Aw, look how disgusting.”

Jongdae turns his head around and glares, “You, shut up.”

Dahye points at Sehun and narrows her eyes, “No bothering my sweetheart.” She grabs Jongdae’s arm and smiles, “Now, let’s get out of here. I want to show you something!”

Jongdae hardly gets to say goodbye before Dahye drags him out of the room. Junmyeon smiles, “They’re so adorable.” He turns to Sehun and Zitao, looks down at their conjoined hands and grins, “When are you two deciding on a date?”

Sehun blushes and looks away while Zitao smiles at him, his eyes shining with adoration as he answers, “Oh, we don’t know yet. But we’re thinking about a summer or spring wedding.”

Junmyeon grins, clapping his hands, “Oh! Another wedding to attend!”

Sehun perhaps had something to say but Jongin blurts out, “Oh, you two are engaged too? Are you some sort of witch too, Zitao?”

Zitao shakes his head, “No, but perhaps I’m sort of?” He grins, as he waves his hand. “Look at Junmyeon, Jongin.”

Jongin turns to look at Junmyeon, wondering what Zitao meant and he gasps. Junmyeon was about to sip his tea but for some reason, he is frozen in the exact moment he picked the teacup from the saucer. Jongin gasps, “What.”

Sehun smiles and explains, “He can control how fast molecules can move. He slows them down, speeds them up or stops them entirely. Now, release Junmyeon, please.”

Zitao waves his hand again and Junmyeon takes the cup to his lips, but he frowns, pauses, blinks for a moment before looking at Zitao and saying, “Did you freeze me again?”

Jongin gasps again, “Whoa! How did you know?”

Junmyeon glares at Zitao, who just shrugs. Sehun explains again, “Supernatural beings can feel it when time stops. I’m sure you do too.”

Jongin widens his eyes, grinning, “Oh, oh! Freeze me!”

Zitao chuckles, “I like this anti-god!”

Junmyeon frowns; he is reminded of another anti-god again and the letter in his pocket feels heavy all of a sudden.

Yifan looks down at the field and spots Yixing returning. He swoops down, the air streaming against his body as he picks up speed. Yixing perhaps senses him because he looks up, and he waves. Yifan lands on the ground, his talons sinking into the earth. Fire engulfs Yifan’s body and he returns back to his human form. He had charmed himself years ago to make sure he’s always clothed when he transforms back to his human self, so he doesn’t show up in front of others buck naked. Yixing stops the horse and hops down from it. He greets, “Lord Yifan, on an early morning joyride?”

Yifan rolls his eyes, “Don’t go all lord on me.” He starts walking towards the grove their castle is nestled in. Yixing follows with the horse. “So, how were your travels?”

“It was good,” Yixing hums. “I met the Shadow Lord, he’s cute.”

Yifan side-eyes him, “Cute? Does Caelum’s best healer have a crush?”

Yixing rolls his eyes, “Oh, stop.” Then, he smirks, “I met Junmyeon too. And you were right, he’s indeed very beautiful.”

The name sends Yifan’s heart rabbiting in his chest. He hasn’t seen Junmyeon since he was twelve years old. It has been eleven years since he saw Junmyeon, the new water god, and ten years since his last letter. He puts a hand over his heart and wind blows, pushing his long, black hair into his face. He notices the wind is from the west, from the world Junmyeon lives in. Then, he looks at the sky. His sharp vision shows him a small nucleus of clouds in the farthest corner of the sky. He murmurs, “It will rain tonight. Stay indoors, it could become a storm.”

Yixing frowns but he doesn’t question it. He knows Yifan sees, hears and smells things others can’t. But his heart is like a closed castle, its gates pulled up and a moat around it so deep that you can’t see the bottom. Yixing knows that Junmyeon is someone important to him. He hasn’t been here long, but he has caught Yifan reading old letters written by someone named Junmyeon, letters that stopped coming five years ago, letters Yifan never replied to. So, when he met Junmyeon on Ustrina for the first time, he understood.

Yifan is the Lord of the Beasts, a great dragon himself. He got the power of transformation when he was thirteen and over the years, his appearance has changed even more. The horns that curl out his temple are thick and big, the scales on his shoulders and neck are sturdier, shinier. His red eyes have remained the same shade beside the slit in the middle, quite like a dragon’s. He keeps his hair long and loose but doesn’t say much when the younger elves braid it with flowers. He is stronger now, taller than anyone Yixing knows and he is now completely fire-resistant. He cannot create fire, of course, he can manipulate it and control it. And when he turns into the red dragon his other side is, he can expel massive torrents of fire from his belly. 

Meanwhile, Yixing has seen Junmyeon. The rather stunning water god who has a face that matches his calm, serene soul. He quietly says, “He misses you, I think all your old friends do.”

Yifan sighs before he chuckles, “And do you think they will be fine looking at me?”

Yixing scowls; they have been here before. Yifan hasn’t been to any of the god ascension ceremonies in years. Everyone asks about him—Yixing was surprised that Yifan was even known to that ice fairy named Minseok. But despite whom he meets—a fairy, a water god, an anti-god—they all share the same sentiment of disappointment and hurt and Yixing wishes he could tell them why. But this is up to Yifan, it is his decision, it is the mind that he needs to convince that he is not the hideous monster he believes himself to be.

Jongdae and Dahye stand by the window, watching the rain patter down the window. Dahye puts her hand on the glass, her finger following the trail of a raindrop. She says, “A summer shower is very odd indeed.”

Jongdae has his arms around her waist, and he kisses the side of her neck as he says, “You didn’t see this coming?”

Dahye turns her head to the side and pouts, “Listen, the future—”

“Is not that easy, what I see is always subject to change,” Jongdae interrupts with a huge grin. Dahye just swats at his arm in response. 

She turns to look at the rain and murmurs, “Maybe, maybe because we have a water god on this island with a silent aching heart.”

_ “Fanfan,” Junmyeon says, his hand out of the cover, collecting the raindrops in his palm, “Look.” _

_ Yifan turns his head to look at his friend and his palm, how he was somehow making the water in his hand go up backwards. Yifan gasps, impressed, and he widens his eyes, “That is so cool!” _

_ Junmyeon giggles, “That is all I can do for now! Papa says when I grow older, there’ll be more awesome things I can do!” _

_ They are both ten years old and Yifan came to visit Junmyeon on Proluvies for the summer. They were playing in the woods behind Junmyeon’s house when it suddenly started raining. Sudden summer showers are common here but the day was so sunny and bright, no one could have imagined it, though Yifan did smell the rain. His senses are slowly getting sharper. Therefore, he was the one to drag Junmyeon to cover before the clouds burst and crashed on them. _

_ They took cover in a cave and it is dry here, so they sat down and waited for the rain to stop. Junmyeon pulls his hand back and wipes it on his pants. He leans closer to Yifan and gently touches the bump on his forehead. “Are you really going to grow proper horns when you grow older?” _

_ Yifan nods, his eyes crinkling as he smiles, “They will.” _

_ Junmyeon widens his eyes. “That’d be so cool! You will look like a real lord then!” _

_ Yifan pouts, “I don’t look like one now?” _

_ Junmyeon bumps his shoulder against Yifan’s and grins, “Not really.” Yifan gasps and bumps into Junmyeon right back and they both erupt into giggles. _

Yifan sighs as he remembers that rainy afternoon. They left for home after it stopped raining and he remembers how much fun they had splashing through the mud. They did get an earful from Junmyeon’s aunt that day for ruining their clothes but they just giggled about it hunched over their steaming mugs of lemon tea.

The last letter from Junmyeon lies open on his lap again. Yifan doesn’t have to look down to know what’s written on it. He knows all the words by heart, he had, after all, read this letter over and over for the last five years.

_ Yifan, _

_ This is probably my last attempt to contact you. I came to Caelum hoping to meet you. I even came close to Belua but the wood nymphs won’t let me come any closer. I don’t know what I did, but please, just tell me, I need to know. You are my best friend, you will always be my best friend. Why won’t you let me see you? _

_ Please. _

_ Forever, _

_ Junmyeon _

Yifan closes his eyes as he folds the letter and puts it back in the small box he kept in his bedside table. He lies back down on his bed and lets the sound of rain, the sound of the water nymphs rejoicing far away by the temple reach him and fill him up. He likes the song of the rain they sing, he has always liked it. 

He didn’t want anyone to see the monstrosity he had become over the years. All the gods and the anti-gods looked ethereal but why was he cursed with this ugliness? How could he face Junmyeon with this appearance? He didn’t want to see Junmyeon in all these years because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep things in his heart, they would spill over and then, Junmyeon would reject him because he looks like _ this _.

Yes, he loved Junmyeon when they were kids and he knows he has a soft spot for the water god still. So, he chose to stay away, to protect himself. But, he wants to see, wants to know if Yixing meant what he said. 

“So, Yixing will meet us by the river,” Sehun says as they walk towards the courtyard. “Then, the ceremony can begin.”

“So, Yifan’s doing another no-show then?” Zitao asks, scowling.

Sehun doesn’t answer, just presses his lips and nods. Junmyeon and Jongdae were walking ahead of them, but they hear Zitao and Sehun’s conversation. Jongin is there too beside Zitao, so he ends up asking, “Who’s Yifan?”

Jongdae turns around and says, “An old friend of ours. We haven’t seen him in years.”

“Oh?” Jongin says, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t understand? Is he another god?”

“He’s the Lord of the Beasts,” Junmyeon answers as his hand rises to touch the letter inside the pocket of his pants. “The Great Dragon.”

Jongin can sense Junmyeon’s sadness in his tone, so he doesn’t ask any more questions. He looks at Sehun and Zitao’s faces, and he sees their grim expressions and comes to the conclusion that they all must miss this friend of theirs. Jongin pieces together that Yifan must be the anti-god that Yixing represents, so he wonders why the Lord of the Beasts avoids his friends. 

The walk towards the river is not too long and they meet a juvenile wood nymph on the way which surprises Jongin to no extent. In his town of sand dunes and rocky hills, Jongin has never seen a nymph before. Jongin had to be dragged from the tree so Junmyeon could continue with his ceremony. The blessing ceremony is something every god has to do when they come into their powers. The water, the earth, the hearth and the air can feel the shift in his powers; from one generation to another, so the gods must reassure them, promise that the energy within all flows on forever—or until the next ascension begins. 

Jongin had been to Chanyeol’s ceremony, it happened inside a large hall that was boiling hot and this big fire raged in the middle of the room. Chanyeol gave his oath, the fire spoke back to him and then he too embarked on a journey to bless the other three islands. He is excited to see what Junmyeon does. He also knows the reigning anti-god on the island has to be present there as well, so he knows that Yixing will come again as a representative, which makes him smile again.

The river is nestled between a meadow and a small mountain range. Junmyeon is dressed in a blue silk robe with glittering gems stitched into it. Jongdae helps him step onto the rocks lining the river and the Lord of Thunder steps back with a smile when Junmyeon is knee-deep into the water. Junmyeon starts chanting, his eyes closed as he laces his fingers and bows his head. The water around his body ripples until it rises around in droplets. The water circles around him, rising till it encapsulates him whole, till he is cocooned by it. Junmyeon glows inside the capsule and after some seconds, the water falls back down to the river.

Junmyeon let the power rush through him, the water becoming one with his flesh and blood and bones. The river speaks to him, tells him its song and its story, how it flows into the sea, how it is fed by the lakes and the rains every year, how the water nymphs sing to it every time it rains, how the sudden storm yesterday surprised it. Junmyeon smirks at the end, he knows why the river is confused—after all, he never had any control over the water in the sky when he is in emotional turmoil.

The cocoon disintegrates and the water calms down around him. When he opens his eyes, he sees something in the shadows under the trees opposite. At first, he is surprised by the red eyes glowing in the darkness and it does send his heart rabbiting hard in his chest with fear, but then Junmyeon sees smoke. The red eyes are gone, but Junmyeon understands what he saw. 

Junmyeon pulls his robes and splashes his way across the river. He hears his friends call for him but he doesn’t pay them any mind. He _ knows _what he saw. When he reaches the opposite bank, he pants and turns his head in every direction. He doesn’t see him, but he is so sure Yifan was here. So, he pulls out the letter from his pocket and places it atop a boulder. He murmurs, “If you can hear me, please read this.” He inhales shakily, “Yifan.” 

Yifan couldn’t stay away; Yixing did inform him that they would be congregating on the eastern side of the river for the ceremony, so he made his way out of his room, and donned his darkest green cloak so he blends in with the trees. 

So, he comes down to the opposite bank of the river a bit earlier than the others. He only waits sometime before Junmyeon arrives with Sehun, Zitao, Yixing and this other young man Yifan doesn’t recognize, though judging from Yixing’s smile and blush, Yifan assumes it must be the “cute” Shadow Lord. When Yifan’s eyes fall on Junmyeon, his heart stops beating—or at least that’s what it feels like. Yixing was right.

Over the years, Junmyeon kept his promise of growing into who he is today. His dark hair is cropped short and it contrasts nicely against his pale skin and cerulean blue robes. His eyes are as kind as they were when they were younger and his smile is still the most beautiful thing. Yifan sighs, feeling even more aware of himself. He watches Junmyeon chant and call to the water, to bless it. The ceremony goes smoothly and Yifan watches in awe as Junmyeon effortlessly goes through it. Junmyeon is ethereal; he would never glance twice at a monstrosity like him. He is about to turn around, to walk away from the river when Junmyeon looks up and directly at him. Yifan panics, stepping back deeper into the shadows. He hears the frantic splash of water as Junmyeon runs through it. Yifan shimmers himself to blend in further with the shadows and he sees Junmyeon put down something on a boulder and he hears the God of Water clearly say, “If you can hear me, please read this, Yifan.”

Junmyeon walks back to the opposite bank and Yifan waits for them all to slowly leave before stepping out of the shadows. He comes closer to the boulder and realises it is a letter, neatly folded into a square. Yifan picks it, his heart speeding up, excited and nervous as to why Junmyeon would leave this here, or how did Junmyeon even know it was him. 

He unfolds the letter and takes a deep breath as he reads the letter.

_ Yifan, _

_ I finally came into my powers and it is insane. Remember how I could make the rain move backwards? Now I can do so much more! Jongdae and I even made a storm a few days ago, it was awesome. I have travelled to Mundus, to Ustrina and you weren’t anywhere. You didn’t show up at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding. Chanyeol missed you so much on his special day. Everyone did. I wish to see you again. _

_ Still yours, _

_ Junmyeon _

Yifan swallows, the knot in his heart increasing and pulsating, bleeding into his whole body. However, the letter doesn’t end there. Junmyeon scribbled down something at the very end.

_ If you read this, please know I still want to know why you forgot about me, and all your friends. I want to see you again, it’s been so long, and I miss you. Please come see me at the temple at dawn tomorrow. _

Yifan folds the letter and puts it inside his cloak. He chews on his lip wondering if he should agree with this or not. He can’t help but want to, even if he faces possible rejection, he still wants to know, to see Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon has been up before the sun even rose properly. He is apprehensive but excited. He knows, he knows who he saw yesterday was Yifan, it had to be. The chances of Yifan reading it and coming to meet him might be slim, but Junmyeon wants to take his chances. He needs answers.

So, he gets ready in his room, as quietly as he can. He puts on a simple white shirt and loose white pants. He grabs a shawl on his way out of the room since the sun isn’t out yet, not completely, and the air is still a little damp and cold. He wraps the shawl around his head as he steps outside and checks to see if anyone saw him or not. This does feel strange but he doesn’t want to drag anyone with him, though he knows Jongdae or Sehun would be happy to see him too. But right now, he wants to see Yifan first himself. It’s selfish, he’s aware, but Yifan wasn’t just a friend, he was his best friend. Junmyeon would tell him things he wouldn’t just share with everyone. Junmyeon doesn’t go stargazing with everyone—in fact, he hasn’t laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky in a long time.

He remembers where the temple was even though he hasn’t been there in a while. He grabs a horse from the stables and starts his journey. The temple of Water is closer to the forests of Belua, close to where Yifan lives. He remembers waterfalls, many lakes, nymphs, elves, pixies and fairies all living together. It is a magical place; it possibly the most magical place in all of Caelum. The very air and land pulsate with magic. He always found Belua stunning and he would have loved to see more.

The temple is nestled in a lush, green valley surrounded by hills and tall trees. There is the river passing right by it and through it too. Junmyeon has been inside it once and since Quattuor Terras worships elements, Junmyeon is more like a decoration inside a temple than anything else. The horse halts beside the edge of a cliff and Junmyeon peers down. The sun is finally peeking through the clouds and drapes gently over the stone spires and roughly cut roof. It looks so peaceful from up here, Junmyeon already feels serene.

Junmyeon coerces the horse down the slope and takes off in a small gallop as they make their way across the valley. He stops near the temple and pats the horse’s neck, whispering, “Stay here, okay?” The horse neighs in response.

Junmyeon wraps the shawl around his neck and walks up to the temple’s courtyard. He takes off his shoes and smiles when he feels the river running underneath his feet, through the underground caverns. He walks behind the temple and walks up to the river bank. He rolls the hem of his trousers and steps into the cool water. He hears some noises, giggling mostly, and he turns his head to find a couple of nymphs peeking out from behind boulders with much curiosity. Junmyeon waves at them, and they wave back, chuckling before disappearing from Junmyeon’s sight.

Junmyeon takes another look around him and decides to wait, at least until the sun is too high in the sky for him to stay under it—that’s what he tells himself but deep down he knows he’s ready to stay here as long as he can.

Yifan got here before Junmyeon did, so he hides behind a tree, watching Junmyeon take his shawl off and sitting down on a boulder and dangling his feet into the water. He has a small smile on his face as the fishes in the river play around his ankles. Yifan feels his heart thudding loudly against his rib cage at the smile, at his pink lips and the light peach flush on his cheeks. Junmyeon takes his breath away. Yifan steps back, thinking he shouldn’t be here but he came this far, hasn’t he? And he told Yixing everything in his excitement, so if he went back home too quickly, Yixing would chew his head off.

So, he takes a deep, deep breath and steps out from the shadows. Junmyeon doesn’t see him yet but Yifan steps on a twig, and finally, Junmyeon looks up. Yifan almost shies away at Junmyeon’s parted lips and wide eyes. Junmyeon stands up slowly and Yifan braves coming a little bit closer. Junmyeon reaches his hand out and whispers, “Yifan?”

Yifan gasps; his eyes widen and he steps back, about to take off, but Junmyeon gets into the water and wades through it and rushes up to Yifan. When he’s on the opposite bank, he stumbles but Yifan catches him and Junmyeon is grinning from ear to ear as he looks up at Yifan, “Hello, stranger.”

Yifan can’t help but smile back. Junmyeon’s smile manages to pierce his heart and fill it with something warm and happy, something he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. Junmyeon cups his neck, his thumbs tracing the tough dragon scales on his neck, and he chuckles, his eyes raking all over Yifan’s face, “Look at you, you’re so tall now and your horns have grown so much! You look so awesome!”

Yifan feels his smile getting bigger. He can see Junmyeon’s excitement shine in his eyes. Yifan pulls him out of the water and makes him sit down by the bank. Yifan takes the space beside him and he says, “I’m sorry I never returned your letters.”

Junmyeon’s smile vanishes and he looks down at his lap, nodding, “Yeah, I was upset about that.” He looks at Yifan again and says, “But, I’m glad you came to see me anyway.” Junmyeon turns his whole body to face Yifan and he is grinning again, “So, tell me, can you turn into a complete dragon now? The last time, I remember you managed to sprout tiny wings!”

Yifan chuckles, scratching his neck, “Yes, yes I can.” His crosses his knees and splays his hands on his thighs, the scales on his hands reminding him again of the differences between him and Junmyeon. He turns to look at Junmyeon, and the latter is looking at him and starts blushing at getting caught staring at Yifan. Junmyeon’s eyes are wide, filled with questions but he grins, scratching his neck. Yifan suddenly gets to his feet, deciding that maybe he can spend some time here with him, no matter how much he knows he shouldn’t. Yifan smirks, “Hey, can I show you something else?”

Junmyeon jumps to his feet as well and nods, “Of course!”

Yifan reaches for Junmyeon’s hand, who places his hand in Yifan’s without losing a beat. Yifan marvels for a moment how small Junmyeon’s hand is in his. Yifan smiles, “We need to go to a clearing. I can’t turn here.”

Junmyeon nods, his eyes wide in excitement. What he doesn’t know is that Yifan is testing how far he can go, how long before Junmyeon runs. If he shows the water god the absolute beastly side of him, what would Junmyeon do? He knows he is pushing his luck but he has to know. To his surprise, Junmyeon laces their fingers and smiles widely, “Let’s go! And if it’s as awesome as I expect, I will even forgive you for not responding to me all these years.”

Yifan feels heat blooming across his cheeks. “Okay,” he mumbles. They turn away from the stream and head towards the woods. They come to the clearing, which is a circle of trees standing tall around a small field. The grass looks like velvet and there is a myriad of wildflowers dotting the carpet of green. Junmyeon gasps, “Wow.”

Yifan smiles; he releases Junmyeon’s grip on his hand and steps ahead. Junmyeon makes a move to follow him but Yifan turns around and puts his hand up, smiling still as he says, “Stay here.” Junmyeon nods, his eyes are still wide with excitement. Yifan steps in the middle of the clearing and takes a deep, deep breath. He feels the fire licking his skin, burning through his clothes. It starts.

First, he feels his bones crack, jostle and resize themselves. It usually begins with his limbs and then he feels the fire flood him inside out. The scales on his back increase in quantity and the two bones on his back break through the hard scales and protrude out till they are big, leathery, jewel red wings. He closes his eyes and now his whole face changes—his nose becomes a snout and his teeth elongate. His ears become bigger and bigger and soon, all he can sense is the burning under his skin and the need to let rip the growl finding home inside his belly. When he opens his eyes, he realises he is standing taller and he falls to the ground on his forelegs. He finds Junmyeon, who is on the ground, gazing up at Yifan with fear.

Something inside his heart twists at the way he can smell Junmyeon’s fear. But then to his surprise, Junmyeon picks himself up from the ground, dusts his trousers and slowly inches his way towards Yifan. It is Yifan who almost takes a step back, confused. Junmyeon is still afraid but there is something laced underneath it—courage and apprehension and excitement.

Junmyeon wouldn’t lie if asked if he was scared of Yifan’s transformation. But he knows that the Lord of the Beast would be the greatest beast of them all—a dragon. So, it is not surprising, even though the massive beast with shining ruby red scales, fierce glowing eyes and huge teeth is the very picture of awe and fear, Junmyeon reminds himself that it is still his friend. It is still Yifan. So, he braves to go closer and watches Yifan regard him, his head tilted to the side as if he is trying to understand Junmyeon too.

Junmyeon tentatively raises an arm, gauging, wanting to see what Yifan would do. He exhales in relief when Yifan drops his great head and gently touches his wet, warm snout to Junmyeon’s palm. Junmyeon grins, sighing in awe, “You’re magnificent Yifan, Lord of the Beasts.”

Yifan makes a low, gravelly sound that Junmyeon thinks could be akin to how a cat purrs when given attention. It makes Junmyeon laugh, and it makes him move closer to touch the sun-warmed scales on Yifan’s neck. They reflect a million rainbows and Junmyeon is transfixed. He can’t help but think what a beautiful dragon Yifan makes.

Yifan suddenly takes a step back and sits down on his legs. He cranes his neck back, to the space between his wings and then he looks at Junmyeon with his piercing eyes, as if he is trying to say something. Junmyeon stands there in confusion and Yifan repeats the gesture. Finally, Junmyeon gets it and he says in much surprise, “You want me to get on top of your back?” Yifan nods. Junmyeon laughs in glee and rushes forward. Yifan opens one wing and lets Junmyeon use it as a ramp to get on top of him. There is no harness or reigns but Junmyeon figures it out. He tucks his legs behind the wings and throws his arms around Yifan’s slender neck. Then, Yifan flaps his huge wings and the wind he creates is enough to knock Junmyeon off his back but the latter is gripping the dragon for his dear life. Then with a mighty roar, Yifan kicks the ground and soon, they are airborne.

Junmyeon lets out a long, drawn-out scream and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels himself becoming lighter and lighter. Yifan’s scales are warm and they don’t feel too rough under his fingertips. They are smooth like glass. He finally opens his eyes when he feels his last ties with gravity snapping and he braves opening his eyes, only to get his breath knocked out of his lungs.

They are kissing the clouds and when Junmyeon looks down, his heart thunders in his chest. He feels his excitement returning because this kind of a bird’s eyes view is not something he can experience every day. The world below is a lush green carpet, the stream is a silver thread and the rocks and mountains are so small that Junmyeon thinks he can pick them up any time and play with them, rearrange at tall peak or just uproot a tree. He shouts, his eyes watering and his lungs hurting but he has never experienced such freedom, “Oh my heavens! This is amazing!”

Yifan flies over various shades of green and grey and brown following the trail of the stream that feeds into the bigger river before finally meeting the sea. Junmyeon can’t look away, can’t stop making surprised noises of joy. Yifan dips lower and Junmyeon can almost touch the tops of the tallest trees in Caelum; Yifan moves higher and the clouds leave wet, cold kisses on Junmyeon’s cheeks which makes him giggle. He throws his arms around Yifan’s slender neck and laughs, feeling lighter than air himself at this moment.

The sun climbs the middle of the sky when Yifan decides it is enough and Junmyeon does feel the tiniest bit disappointed but he understands. The day would get hotter and it’s no fun flying in such strong sunshine. Yifan flies lower and lower, circling around and moving towards the clearing he took off. Junmyeon looks behind him and sees the faint line of the sea in the horizon and he is awed when he sees how the blue of the water and the blue of the sky are almost indistinguishable. He touches a smooth scale under his finger and he smiles as his cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink. He of the water and Yifan of the skies...there is something to muse about there. 

They finally land with Yifan’s talons kicking up ground and dirt in the air. He folds his wings and Junmyeon slowly slides down from his back. A moment later, Yifan’s whole body gets covered in flames and within seconds the human Yifan stands in front of him. The red flickers in his eyes, the pupils changing from slits to circles. He shakes his head and Junmyeon rushes towards him, grabbing his arms, grinning, “That was awesome!”

Yifan grins, his canines sharp but his smile so sweet, “It was?”

Junmyeon nods his head vigorously, “Yes, yes it was!”

Yifan is about to say something when his nostrils flare and his pupils shrink. He looks to the sky on his right and says, “Ah, the Thunder Lord is looking for you.”

Junmyeon frowns, looking up and unable to find anything. “Huh?”

Yifan scoffs, “I can smell the horse and the birds say it is the Thunder Lord himself coming towards the temple.”

Junmyeon bites down his lip, suddenly not looking forward to leaving Yifan’s company. He tightens his hold on Yifan’s elbows and says, “Well, come meet Jongdae with me, then. You know he’d love to see you as well.” He was looking at the collar of Yifan’s shirt but then he looks up and he sees how hesitant Yifan looks. He comes closer, much closer than before, so he has to turn his head up as he softly pleads, “Please? You met me, right?”

Yifan wants to say no but Junmyeon’s eyes are so unnerving. They are dark brown, gentle; his teeth are clamped down on his thin, pink lips and Yifan feels his resolve melting. He gruffly nods his head and Junmyeon’s answering smile blinds him, but he can’t help smile back himself. Thus, he lets Junmyeon drag him back to the stream. They hop over the rocks and Yifan even helps Junmyeon by picking him up at one point and Junmyeon laughs, “Strong, isn’t he? The Lord of the Beasts?” Though Yifan knows he is being made fun of, the affectionate tone feels familiar and he just scoffs in response and puts Junmyeon down when they are on the opposite bank.

As expected, Jongdae shows up and he halts for a second when he notices the stranger Junmyeon is clinging on to. Jongdae’s eyes widen at the horns and scales on the neck, putting two and two together as he gasps, “Yifan?”

Yifan leaves Junmyeon’s side though his heart pounds wondering what Jongdae would do. He bows his head and smiles a little. Jongdae gapes before rushing over and pulling Yifan into a hug. Yifan is a bit taken aback and the air leaves his lungs in a big whoosh. Then, Jongdae leans back and throws a rather hard punch on Yifan’s upper arm. He shouts, “You awful, awful person! Who told you that you could just stop being our friend, hmm?”

Yifan rubs his arms and he wishes he could tell Jongdae why but he just shakes his head and ruffles Jongdae’s hair the way he would before. Jongdae grumbles again but he smiles anyway when Yifan mumbles, “I’m sorry”. He looks at Junmyeon at the back, smiling at the whole exchange. He points at him when Yifan takes his hand away, “And you! Why did you sneak off like that!”

Junmyeon walks over and sheepishly grins, “Sorry?”

Jongdae narrows his eyes but he says, “You, I can forgive.” He points at Yifan next, “But you, not so easy. You’re coming to the party tonight at Sehun’s home.” Yifan is about to deny but Junmyeon curls his fingers around Yifan’s forearm again and tugs. Jongdae sees it too and he holds back his smirk before saying, “If I go back and tell Sehun and Zitao that I met you, they will never let me live.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes slightly and pouts (hoping pouting still helps—he can remember all the times he had pouted at Yifan when they were younger whenever Junmyeon wanted something going his way). Yifan sighs and Junmyeon dances in victory inside his head as the former says, “Okay, okay I will.”

Jongdae whoops in joy and he tells Yifan when to come, informs him his most trusted man Yixing already knows. Then, with their goodbyes shared Jongdae leaves, Junmyeon following behind. However, when they are closer to their horses, Junmyeon turns around and waves, a small smile curving his lips up and Yifan doesn’t know why but his heart skips multiple beats at that. He stays there till the horses pick up their pace and disappear up the cliff. But that smile, that _ damn smile,_ lingers, colouring the edges of his mind something bright, warm, tender and beautiful and he realises his heart still belongs to one man and one man only.

  


Yixing is surprised when Yifan shows up in his study as evening approaches. He was simply ready a book when the Lord entered, looking sheepish yet conflicted. Yixing raised an eyebrow, shut his book and rose to his feet, asking, “Anything the matter?”

Yifan sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he flops down on the couch opposite Yixing’s desk. He says, “I met Junmyeon today.”

Yixing is surprised and pleasantly so. He walks around the desk and sits down on the table in front of the couch. He is grinning ear to ear as he asks, “And?” He can hardly contain his curiosity. This is tremendous! “Did you talk? Or did you run away again?”

Yifan can feel his cheeks heating up as he says, “No, I didn’t run away. We talked and I even flew with him on my back.”

Yixing widens his eyes; he pats Yifan on his shoulder and chuckles, “Ah! I am so proud of you! Maybe something can come out of your endless pining now!”

Yifan is startled; he turns to look at Yixing and fumbles, “What, whatever do you mean?”

Yixing smirks. “Don’t think I don’t know Yifan. You have been in love with the Water God for years now, haven’t you?”

Yifan looks away with his heart pounding so hard that he’s afraid Yixing might hear it. He shakes his head and tries to change the topic of this conversation by saying, “There’s a party at Sehun’s place, isn’t it? They invited me, I think, I think I want to go.”

Yixing’s surprises don’t seem to end today. He raises one eyebrow and slowly nods his head, his smile softening. “Alright, okay. I will get your dress and ride ready. I thought I would have to go alone again, armed with excuses.” He pats Yifan hard on his back and laughs, “You just made my job so easy!”

Yifan eyes his friend and just grumbles under his breath. His heart pounds now but in worry. He hasn’t been out and about in public, among other people in ages. What if...what if no one wants him there? But then he remembers: Jongdae wants him there, and most importantly, Junmyeon wants him there. That is enough.

Hours later, Yixing and Yifan reach the house of the Wind God. There are a lot of people here already and they can hear music and laughter from the inside. Yifan sinks deeper into the carriage seat and looks at Yixing, murmuring, “You go first.”

Yixing frowns, “You’re not planning to run away, are you?”

Yifan shakes his head. “No, no. Just, I haven’t been around so many people in a while, okay? Humour me.”

Yixing narrows his eyes; he cannot tell what is going on with Yifan but he obliges Yifan this time. He gets down from the carriage as Yifan instructs the driver to take the carriage around the back. Yixing walks in and Zitao finds him first. The time manipulator glances behind Yixing, his eyes narrowing as he asks, “Isn’t Yifan supposed to be with you?”

Yixing nods, “He is, but I guess he’s feeling a little shy.” He walks closer to Zitao, winking as he clasps Zitao’s hand. “Congratulations on the engagement, though. And best wishes for your birthday.”

Zitao rolls his eyes. “Thank you. Please tell Sehun that disguising my birthday party as a party to celebrate our engagement is not sticking with anyone.” A tall figure suddenly arrives behind Yixing, covered in a dark hood. Zitao almost stumbles back but then he sees the red eyes glowing under the hood’s shadow and he widens his eyes, gasping, “Yifan?”

Yixing turns his head around and sees Yifan lifting his hood a little, smiling, “The same old.”

“You bastard!” Zitao cries before throwing his arms around Yifan. He pulls Yifan into his arms and hugs him hard. He leans back and his smile is soft when he says, “At least you showed up today.”

Yifan cannot help but smile back. A tall, young man shows up behind Zitao, lips pursed in a frown. However, the frown dissolves and his eyes widen in surprise. Yifan recognises him as Sehun, so he murmurs, “Hello, Sehun.”

Sehun pushes Zitao aside and throws his arms around Yifan as well before he punches the older man on his forearm. Yifan inhales deeply, wondering just how many more punches and hugs he would have been getting if the rest of their friends were here too (he remembers Kyungsoo and Minseok’s surprising juvenile strength and he knows how Chanyeol can’t control his limbs when excited). Sehun rattles on and pretty much repeats everything Yifan has already heard. Then, finally, Junmyeon too shows up. And Yifan forgets to breathe for a moment.

Junmyeon is dressed in blue, his favourite colour; he has white high-waisted pants on and a loose silk shirt with a high collar and ruffles around the neck. His hair is pushed from his forehead and the smile that appears on his face when he notices Yifan stuns the Lord of the Beasts for a second. He pushes both Sehun and Zitao aside and grabs Yifan’s wrist and he is beaming when he says, “Oh, you really came!”

It is like everyone, every sound around Yifan vanishes and gets muffled, and he can see Junmyeon and Junmyeon only. He is radiant, like the brightest star in the clear night sky of long summers. Yifan knows, he knows now that there is just this for him. He feels his heart trying to crawl up his throat, threatening to spill out of his body and fall to his knees. His chest tightens and he can’t breathe for a second. And then, to make things worse, Junmyeon pushes himself forward and fits himself under Yifan’s chin. He throws his hands around Yifan’s waist and squeezes him, his voice getting muffled as he says, “I’m so, so, so happy you’re here.”

Junmyeon smells like lotuses and water lilies and Yifan has the strongest urge to push his face into his neck and take long, deep whiffs of it. But he knows he should not, so he leans back and smiles down at Junmyeon, “Well, you asked me so nicely.”

Junmyeon smiles again; his eyes crinkle into crescents and his cheeks are flushed as he steps back and curls his fingers around Yifan’s wrist. He drags him inside the house as the rest of their friends trail behind. Sehun and Yixing fall into step, which makes the former ask the later in a hushed voice, “So, how long has Yifan been in love with Junmyeon?”

Yixing is a bit surprised at Sehun’s very acute observation, but he bites it down as he replies, “I’d think since they were children, perhaps? He doesn’t really tell me such things and I always felt like I couldn’t ask.”

Sehun nods and joins Zitao’s side next. unbeknownst to Yixing, someone comes up from behind him and he only reacts when a hand touches his shoulder. He yelps, ready to admonish the person when he turns his head to find a very smiley Jongin looking down at him. Yixing feels the heat crawling to his cheeks as he stutters, “Shadow Lord, that wasn’t funny.”

Jongin steps beside Yixing and grins, “Sorry to scare you!” He turns to look at the tall figure beside Junmyeon and he asks, “Is that the Lord of the Beasts?” When Yixing nods, Jongin’s eyes widen and he gasps, “Oh, oh! You must introduce me!” Yixing simply chuckles at Jongin’s enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Yifan hadn’t noticed when Junmyeon had slipped his arm around his and hooked their elbows together. For some strange reason, Yifan thinks that maybe Junmyeon wants monopoly over him tonight and it makes him almost smile before he remembers this is just a fancy of his and it doesn’t mean anything. Yet, he doesn’t do anything to stop Junmyeon or remove himself. Junmyeon has pressed himself close as well and Yifan thinks he can be allowed to be selfish just this one day. 

it is a small, intimate celebration, so Yifan meets some known faces like the witch Dahye and Jongdae’s father. He is astonished to learn that Dahye and Jongdae are engaged. Jongdae pouts, “If you don’t come to my wedding, you will find yourself in a lightning storm.”

Dahye lightly swats at Jongdae’s upper arm and grins, “Oh, he’ll be there.” She briefly glances at Junmyeon and then winks at Yifan, “I know he will.”

Yifan knows Dahye can look into the future and her predictions are usually accurate, so the strange gleam in her eyes kind of confuses him. But he isn’t left to think too much about it when Junmyeon tugs at his sleeve and gestures towards the refreshments and asks, “Would you like something to eat? The kitchens here made those jam tarts you used to like so much.”

Jongdae smiles; he knows Junmyeon _ requested _the head cook to make those tarts. He watches them head towards the table and Dahye tightens her arm around his and grins, “They do make quite the pair, no?”

Jongdae hushes her and then takes her hand, smiling, “Anyway, shall we dance, my lady?”

Dahye lets her fiancé drag her to the dance floor, giggling all the way. Junmyeon watches them and he glances at Yifan, who is taking small bites out of the raspberry jam tart. Junmyeon suddenly feels his throat going dry as he realises he’d like that too—to be like Dahye and Jongdae, or like Sehun and Zitao, but he’s too afraid to ask. Also, Yifan still has the hood up and he moves on to ask about that, “Yifan? Why are you still wearing that?”

Yifan looks up from his food and sees Junmyeon pointing at his hood. He smiles wryly, “Don’t wish to spook anyone. The horns are kind of scary.”

Junmyeon pouts, “Well, I don’t find them scary.” He looks at Yifan’s outfit properly. The Lord of the Beasts is dressed in a deep, almost black, red velvet tunic with black leather pants. His wide shoulders are accentuated by padded armour and on the base of his throat, there is a small brooch made of gold, shaped like a dragon with gleaming ruby eyes. He looks handsome, Junmyeon thinks, so very handsome. He raises his fingers to touch the brooch and he smiles, “That’s nice.”

Yifan looks down at the brooch and grins, “My father gave it to me when I ascended to this post.”

Junmyeon removes his gaze from the brooch and he erupts into a little chuckle when he sees jam smeared on the corner of Yifan’s lips. He doesn’t think too much as he moves on to wipe it. Yifan’s lips part slightly in an inaudible gasp and he feels his face heating up. Junmyeon doesn’t notice that, or so he thinks, and wipes his hand on his shirt as he grins, “You’re still such a messy eater!”

Yifan looks away, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He cannot believe that happened. Even though the touch was barely there, he can still feel it, his skin tingling at the gentle touch. However, he doesn’t get time to control his palpitations because before he can even blink, Junmyeon curls his fingers around Yifan’s wrist and tugs. Yifan looks at him and he wonders why Junmyeon looks so coy with his head bowed down and his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink. Yifan clears his throat, “Yes?”

The musicians were playing a fast tempo song with lots of trumpets and violins but then that stops and the pianist takes over. Junmyeon feels his heart thudding hard against his rib cage as he asks, “Would you like to dance?”

Yifan widens his eyes, his ears ringing with the blood now pumping hard and fast through his body. He weighs his options—he could say no but that might hurt Junmyeon’s feelings, but he could say yes and then never forget this moment. He will just add this to the little chest in his heart that he has filled with Junmyeon’s memories. Thus, he says, “Okay.” 

Junmyeon changes; his head tilts up and he is beaming (Yifan has never seen him this happy). Yifan lets Junmyeon drag him towards the dance floor and with a small chuckle, he puts Yifan’s hand on his waist and puts his own on Yifan’s shoulders. Yifan can’t help but smile as he puts his other hand on Junmyeon’s waist too. 

The melody is soft, lilting traced with a sense of longing and as Yifan looks down at Junmyeon, who is still smiling up at him, he feels his guts twisting into knots. He is just so hideous and then there is Junmyeon, who looks like an angel and he wonders why fate had him fall so hard for this man in his arms. Junmyeon moves a little closer and Yifan has to hold his breath because the scent of water lilies and lotus is too much, too soon. He will never forget this night.

Junmyeon wonders how much he can push before Yifan pulls away, so he steps in closer and closer till he can put his head on Yifan’s shoulder, which he does. He thinks Yifan shakes a little at that but he could have imagined it. The hands around his waist now wrap around his whole body and Junmyeon can’t help but smile into the red velvet. Yifan is warm, familiar and Junmyeon never wants to leave.

They sway to the music, not realising that at least six pairs of eyes are on them. Their friends smile from the side, everyone hoping the best for them. Yifan doesn’t know that and neither does Junmyeon, of course. Yifan is too afraid to say anything meanwhile Junmyeon refuses to see what is there right in front of him because he fears to lose Yifan all over again.

Junmyeon leans back slightly and whispers, “You will write to us again, right? I never asked why you stopped and if you don’t want to say, I won’t ask but just,” he exhales before his voice drops even lower, “I miss you.”

Yifan swallows, trying to push that knot down his throat, trying to ignore the disappointment in Junmyeon’s voice. He sounds so tiny and dismal and he feels like someone punched him in his throat as he realises that the distance didn’t just affect him, it affected Junmyeon too. Why did he think it was okay to stop all communication? They were the bestest of friends before everything. 

Yifan nods, smiling, “I will write.” He clears his throat, “And I miss you too.”

“Yes!” Junmyeon cheers, his lips parting in jubilation. Yifan can’t help but laugh at his reaction, and in doing so, the hood slips and suddenly, a loud, shrill scream fills the air. The music stops and everyone is surprised. However, Yifan locates the person who screamed—a child of seven or so is pointing at Yifan with her mouth wide open. Yifan feels all eyes on him and the father of the child pulls her aside and bows, “I’m so sorry my Lord, she didn’t mean it.”

Yifan scoffs, his heart pounding. He knew this would happen, he knew if anyone saw him for what he truly is, they would be afraid. He is a monster after all. So, then, without any other word spoken, he pulls the hood across his head again, steps out of Junmyeon’s embrace and starts walking towards the open window. He transforms when he is on the wide terrace and takes off. 

Everything happened so fast that it takes Junmyeon a good solid minute to realise Yifan is gone _ again _. He rushes to the balcony and when he looks up, he finds a shape at the distance shrouded in the clouds. He murmurs, “Yifan, Yifan…” The way he looked at Junmyeon as drew the hood over his face, the deep melancholy in those red eyes pulls at something deep inside Junmyeon. Then, his eyes well up as he realises that he might have lost Yifan again. And as the loss registers, he also understands with startling clarity all the things he had been denying to himself.

  


III.

They have to leave now; Junmyeon is in the carriage, his head out of the window, looking at the sky for one glimpse of a red dragon. Jongdae is seated opposite Junmyeon and he can sense how Junmyeon feels right now. Junmyeon really wanted Yifan to come to see them off but after the incident at the party (he sent multiple notes through the enchanted messenger pigeons in the mansion), Jongdae can kind of understand why the lord of the beasts refused to show up today. The child’s reaction, Yifan fleeing and Yixing’s deep sigh, along with what he said to Junmyeon later made him understand why Yifan stopped contacting them all those years ago. Good thing Yifan didn’t come today because Jongdae would have hit him for being so daft. Is friendship, or even love, based on appearances alone?

The carriage ride finally ends and Junmyeon sighs deeply. Jongdae reaches forward and puts a hand over Junmyeon’s knee. He squeezes gently and smiles, “Hey, at least he promised he will write, right?”

Junmyeon frowns, “Yes, but I,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to see him one last time, you know, just—” He doesn’t know how to express just how the tight knot in his chest feels. He remembers the sad, defeated look in Yifan’s eyes and he remembers how he was ready to try to wipe it away. Junmyeon knows Yifan always meant something more to him than he let himself acknowledge but he can’t keep it in anymore. He feels his nose tingling and he tries to hold back his tears. He sniffles, “He means a lot to me, Dae.”

Jongdae smiles, not feeling the slightest bit surprised. He is thrown back to the days when Junmyeon and Yifan would choose to play with each other and Jongdae would feel jealous at the way those two just clicked. He has seen Junmyeon’s restlessness when Yifan stopped writing and he has seen the sheer happiness in his eyes when Yifan came to the party yesterday. He had seen them dance and he knew this was more than just something platonic. He says, “So, you finally agree, huh?”

Junmyeon feels his face heat up. He hears the driver open the door for them and he huffs, “Shut up, will you?” He feels an odd emotion clog his chest when he remembers what Yixing said after Yifan had flown away.

_ “He’s just very conscious about how he looks. Everyone grows up to be normal-looking but I believe he has always hated his transformation into the Lord. He doesn’t detest the station or ignores his duties, but he doesn’t enjoy how people react when they see him.” _

Junmyeon sighs, thinking back to the time when he had a negative reaction to Yifan’s appearance as well. He was young and naive and stupid but he befriended the future lord anyway when he saw how wonderful of a person Yifan was. Naming Yifan his best friend was the most natural thing in the world. But now, Junmyeon understands it is more than just friendship. 

No one makes his heart turn over like Yifan, no one makes his stomach twist into knots like Yifan. He couldn’t explain the electricity that hums under his skin when he’s near him. Or last night, when they were dancing, it was so good to be wrapped in his arms. Junmyeon wants that again. But what if Yifan pushes him away again? Also, how can he make Yifan see he is perfect just the way he is without baring his own heart?

Their ship awaits them, waiting to take them back to Proluvies. The tour is over and even though he gained all the blessings, he still feels empty. He looks up to the sky one last time as he steps onto the deck and he sighs again. The sky is endlessly blue and frustrating. It is still some half of an hour before the sails are hoisted and the captain harks the beginning of the journey. Junmyeon feels the calmness of the sea and nothing else.

If only he wasn’t this distracted, he could have sensed the utter chaos churning deep within the calm cerulean sea.

The water nymphs are talking over themselves, more excited than Yixing has ever seen them. He tries to calm down as they wait for the Lord to arrive. Yifan had refused to come out of his room since last night, he ignored the thirty-odd notes Junmyeon had sent since yesterday and he even refused to attend to the human messenger Sehun sent to inform that Junmyeon was leaving Caelum. Yixing was there, and even if Jongin was amusing him with tales from his home, he did hear the child scream and he did see how Yifan ran. But the heartbreak on Junmyeon’s face was surprising and so was the moment after when they all ran to the balcony to find Junmyeon muttering to himself and silently weeping. He had to say something, so he did, but he doesn’t know if that helped.

The nymphs quiet down when Yifan walks in. Yixing provides some context, “They are the clan closest to the sea, they are saying there is some trouble between the merpeople clans they are too excited to explain properly.”

Yifan nods, pushing his hair away and puts his hands on his hips. He looks at the oldest nymph, knowing she must be the leader and bows at her, “Mater, can you say what happened?”

Nymphs don’t have loud voices neither do they ever display any fear in their tones, so when her voice shakes as she speaks, Yifan knows this is serious. Apparently, one of the water clan merman (a young adult, perhaps) barged into merpeople territory and coerced a mermaid to come with him. Two days later, her half-eaten body was found and the clan that she is from is accusing the other of feeding her to one of the water beasts this other clan keeps as guards. Right now, the poor mermaid’s clan members are sending a regates they keep on their side to avenge the death while the alleged neloas who might have killed her is also gearing up to attack.

Yifan frowns before his eyes widen. He looks at Yixing and murmurs, “Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongdae are on the water right now…”

Yixing too widens his eyes, inhaling deeply. He gets moving immediately. He tells the nymphs to go down and tell the merpeople that the lord isn’t happy and he will be coming. Yifan, however, is already marching towards the courtyard. He turns into his dragon form and starts his flight. He moves so fast that each flap of his wings sounds like thunder from a faraway land.

Jongdae is the first to sense something isn’t right. Junmyeon follows when he hears the water suddenly become agitated. The waves look small but they ring like bells—like bells from within the belly of some large beast. They rush over to the railing and when they look down, they see nothing, yet Junmyeon whispers, “Something’s wrong Dae…”

As soon as the words are out, a huge being jumps out of the water, splashing the whole deck with water. Junmyeon’s jaw drops when he recognises the regates. He had only heard of these massive water dragons, never seen one and if he wasn’t also terrified of its huge slimy, algae-covered body, huge talons and gaping mouth, he would be impressed. People on deck shout and before anyone can understand anything, another being jumps out of the water and arcs over their heads. It is a neloas, and if possible, it looks bigger than the regates. Neloas don’t have flaps like the regates but they do have massive barb-covered tails and spiky horns all around his neck, which makes it even more fearsome.

Jongdae gasps, “What is happening?”

Junmyeon can’t answer as he watches the neloas jump on the regates and sinks its teeth into the other’s neck. A loud roar, like mountains splitting, fills the air and the sharp metallic twang of blood makes Junmyeon gag. Blood is water too and he doesn’t like being near it too much. However, regates have a large scaly tail too, and as it writhes in pain, the tail lashes out and smashes two of the ship’s masts. The wood splinters and a sickening crash tells him that someone gut hurt. More blood spills and Junmyeon rushes towards the man stuck under the broken mast.

It is bad and as the creatures fight, more and more seawater deluges the deck. Junmyeon focuses on healing the man though. Since he can manipulate water, he can also manipulate blood. The injury looks bad but Jongdae creates some winds to lift the mast away and two people drag the man out. The mast had fallen on his knees and crushed his bones. Junmyeon can’t do anything about the bones, but he can stop the bleeding, so he does that. When the blood flow stops, he tears his own shirt and wraps it around the injuries. Meanwhile, more loud screams are heard.

Seawater is raining down on them, but Jongdae shouts, “Someone got hurt! The neloas is shooting the scales from his tail!”

Junmyeon curses under his breath. He stands up and he rushes around, trying to help as many people as he can. He concentrates, at the same time, to focus on the water and stop it flooding their deck. Jongdae notices what he’s doing and he says, “Junmyeon! You’ll run yourself down!”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do!” Junmyeon shouts back, angry now as he pulls out another neloas scale from this man’s back. 

Suddenly, the very air shakes with a roar that is neither the regates or the neloas’s. Junmyeon looks up and his heart skips a beat when he recognises the red dragon. Jongdae, too looks up and gasps, “Is that, is that Yifan?”

Junmyeon exhales, “Yes.”

Yifan swoops in and if the people thought the two sea beasts are huge, they didn’t see them besides Yifan, who is as big if not bigger. He curls his claws and sinks them into the regates neck, dragging it away from the neloas. He roars into the regates face and the sea beast stops thrashing. However, he tries to snap at Yifan’s wings, who not tolerating it, promptly blows a torrent of fire at him. The horrible smell of burning flesh makes everyone gag or cover their noses. The neloas, having seen this, cowers in fear and with a low shriek, dives deep under the water. Yifan, the Lord of all Beasts, their judge, jury and executioner, isn’t done. He drops the now burnt corpse of the regates and turns to his human form when he’s over the deck. He climbs on the railing and his eyes are like smouldering embers as he shouts, “Come to the surface right now!”

The water bubbles and soon, many colourful heads show up. Junmyeon understands they must be from two different clans. One has darker skin than the other, different hair too. Yifan says in a firm voice, “Do you know how many rules you have broken today? You have tried to use a beast to harm another beast. You caused disturbances for _ everyone _ . On top of that, this ship carries the God of Water on it and you have caused massive damages. First thing tomorrow morning, I will see you by the lagoon court, and _ I _ will decide what is to be your fate. Dismiss.”

The heads pop back under and Yifan jumps down from the railing. His eyes don’t glow anymore and when he sees the torn shirt and blood on Junmyeon’s body, he gets alarmed. he rushes over and cups Junmyeon’s face, asking, “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon curls his fingers around Yifan’s elbow and he smiles as he shakes his head, “I’m fine, some of my people were hurt.” He tilts his head and says, “Don’t be too harsh on them, I am sure they didn’t mean it.”

Yifan sighs in relief as he smiles, “That, I will see.” He looks around the damaged ship and sees all the injured people. “Meanwhile, I think you need to turn back. The lagoon court isn’t too far. Yixing and the wood nymphs can help with the wounded.”

Junmyeon nods and gestures at Jongdae, who had heard it all. Jongdae heads towards the captain and tells them where to go. They know where the lagoon court is—no one can miss the castle carved out of the cliff face when they come to Caelum. Junmyeon, meanwhile, pushes his face into Yifan’s chest and mumbles, “Why didn’t you come to bid me goodbye? I sent you thirty-seven notes.”

Yifan sighs as he wraps his arms around Junmyeon too. His hair is wet and Yifan gently blows hot air over him and Junmyeon shiver a little before giggling, “Remember how you would do that to keep me and Jongdae warm when we visited Mundus?” Yifan chuckles and Junmyeon snuggles deeper, wanting to stay there forever. He closes his eyes and says, “Yifan, if I tell you something, will you promise to not hate me?” Junmyeon isn’t sure what prompted this, but perhaps, all this had to happen or else Junmyeon would be back at home, rueing about this. What is one moment of foolish bravery in the face of a lifetime of regret?

Yifan says, “Okay.”

Junmyeon leans back and looks directly into Yifan’s red eyes as he says, “I love you.”

Yifan gasps; his arms fall loose from around Junmyeon and he stumbles back, his tongue suddenly tied, “Junmyeon, I, I—”

Junmyeon reaches for him, his heart pounding, thinking the worst. “Yifan?”

“Why would you love?” Yifan asks and the question surprises Junmyeon. “I’m a monster, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon feels his lungs filling with air as he realises what Yixing meant last night. He grabs onto Yifan’s shirt and shakes his head. “No, you’re not. You’re beautiful and I won't love you any less because you turn into a dragon.”

Yifan’s eyes widen as he whispers, “What?”

Junmyeon smiles as he pushes himself on his toes. His lips are a mere inch away from Yifan’s as he mumbles, “Yes, I realise now.”

Yifan’s eyes close on their own when he feels Junmyeon’s soft, warm lips cover his own. He isn’t sure what he feels inside—elation? Dread? He can’t name the storm inside him but he knows that _ this _ feels right, perfect. He breaks the kiss and kisses the side of Junmyeon’s face, whispering, “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, oh how long I’ve loved you too.”

Junmyeon chuckles, though his eyes are wet with joy. “And you are such a fool for staying away from me!” He cups Yifan’s face and whispers, “And how dare you think a couple of horns would convince me you aren’t the most wonderful thing in this world?”

Yifan scoffs as he looks at Junmyeon, at his affectionate gaze and his adorable pout. They kiss again and Junmyeon sinks into Yifan’s embrace, his whole being humming at how perfect this is. He isn’t entirely sure, neither is Yifan where they go from here, but whatever it is, even if imperfect for the moment, it is beautiful.


End file.
